the_puck_movie_masterfandomcom-20200213-history
Dave Schram
Dave Schram is an American film-comedian, actor and recent film-director who is most known for portraying in comedyfilms. His first appearance was as an extra in the documentary The In's And Outs Of The 80's, but got his first role in the comedy-family movie The Cookie Diner ''in which he portrayed Mr. Cookie. He then portrayed in the drama/comedy film ''The World Of The Banana Boat ''in which he portrayed, together with Jim Carrey and James Avery, three Cuban immigrants from the Cuban crime wave. His success came when he portrayed three alter-ego's in his 21-minute film ''The Urban Renewal. ''In this, he portrayed the homosexual gossip-journalist Perez Hilton, the friendly Youtube-channel master Eric Striffler and the hyperactive youth-hater Kaleb Nation. All these characters later had one movie for themselves. Perez in ''Perez Hilton, ''Eric in ''EricStrifflerVids ''and Kaleb in ''Kaleb Nation: Home For Nationeers. ''These were all mockumentaries. He then portrayed in the drama/biography film ''The Day I Got My First Bike, which responded negative for Schram's acting. He then presented another mockumentary film called My Nanny Is A Bitch, ''in this he portrays himself and let asked teenagers if there nanny is a bitch and this focused on this. The film was very succesful, but very negative critized because normal nannies where called a 'bitch'. This caused a lawsuit, but it was all seddled out in court. His success came when he directed the comedy-film ''The Late Night Show On FOX. ''He also portrayed a character, but he didn't portray the main character. The film was very succesful, and had been seen in theaters, but is also still used as a "fake show" to be seen on FOX. This was also Schram's first direct-debut. He later portrayed in several other comedyfilms like ''What Women Want ''and ''Nutty Professor II: The Klumps. These were succesful. In 2002, Dave Schram announced he will return as his three alter-ego's beginning with his film So Perez. ''This was very succesful, resulting in Schram portraying in ''ErickWithNoK! ''Although, he said he originally didn't wanted to play Kaleb Nation, he did that and not only acted but also directed ''Kaleb Nation. '' His recent film is ''Funny People, ''an ensemble comedy film, which was highly succesful. He is currently working on the film ''PrettyMuchIt, ''which will involve his character Eric Striffler. Dave Schram also said he will direct ''Funny People 2 ''and he is also working on a comedy/mockumentary named ''Culture. '' '''AS DIRECTOR: ' The Late Night Show On FOX. Kaleb Nation '' ''Funny People PrettyMuchIt ''(not released yet) ''Funny People 2 ''(not released yet). '''ACTOR: ' ''The In's And Out's Of The 80's. ''(The Smoking Guy) (1989) (documentary) ''The Cookie Diner ''(Mr. Cookie) (1990) ''The World Of Banana Boat. ''(Carly Goatheart) (1991) ''The Urban Renewal ''(Perez Hilton, Eric Striffler, Kaleb Nation) (1991) (mockumentary) ''Perez Hilton ''(Perez Hilton) (1992) (mockumentary) ''Eric Striffler Vids ''(Eric Striffler) (1994) (mockumentary) ''Kaleb Nation: Home For Nationeers ''(Kaleb Nation) (1995) (mockumentary) ''The Day I Got My First Bike ''(Mr. Henry Grease) (1997) ''The Man With The Broken Wings ''(1997) (Priest Harold) ''My Nanny Is A Bitch! ''(1998) (himself) (mockumentary) ''The Late Night Show On Television FOX ''(Dr. Arnold Apollo) (1999) ''What Women Want ''(Pyschiatrist Sendowski) (2000) ''Nutty Professor II: The Klumps ''(2000) (Mr. Alien) ''Zwsi Zwsa Zwso ''(2001) (Zwsi) ''So Perez ''(2002) (Perez Hilton) ''ErickWithNoK! ''(2006) (Eric Striffler) ''Kaleb Nation ''(2009) (Kaleb Nation ''Funny People ''(2010) (Bob Ross) ''PrettyMuchIt ''(2011) (not released yet) (eric striffler) ''Culture ''(2013) (Mr. Bolanka Sachidov)